fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaiah
Micaiah (ミカヤ Mikaya), also known as the Silver-Haired Maiden, is a character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and is a wielder of Light Magic and the de facto leader of the Dawn Brigade. She has the unique skill Sacrifice, which allows her to give up some of her HP to heal a selected unit. Micaiah is the first main character, since Cellica from Fire Emblem Gaiden, to fight with magic and the first main character in the series to use it almost exclusively. Micaiah appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Voice Acting *'English:' Lani Minella *'Japanese:' Kuwatani Natsuko (桑谷 夏子) Personality Micaiah is a very caring individual, but tends to be somewhat bitter at times, a result of both her treatment as a Branded prior to the story and the abuse of Daein and its citizens by the Begnion Occupational Army. She is particularly resentful towards Ike, whom she blames for the state of affairs in Daein, and expresses this distaste whenever Sothe speaks fondly of him. Micaiah is extremely loyal to Daein and Pelleas, to the point of fighting the Laguz Alliance even when she sees no reason to do so, and refusing to give up when faced by the Greil Mercenaries. Story Before The Mad King's War Before Mad King Ashnard declared war on Crimea, Micaiah's early occupation was that of a fortune teller in Daein. During this time, she met a young boy named Sothe, where they promised to look after each other forever. However, due to the fact that Micaiah was Branded, the prospect of Sothe traveling with her and catching the backlash of the prejudice she would receive was unthinkable, and with that, she left him. They were reunited after the war, whereupon she promised never to leave him again. Occupation of Daein After the Mad King's War, the Begnion occupation forces took control of Daein. During this time Micaiah reunited with Sothe, who was one of the Crimean soldiers serving under Ike during the Mad King's War. Micaiah and Sothe then proceed to join up with Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo and form the Dawn Brigade, a group of freedom fighters offically led by Nolan to fight for a free Daein. Micaiah greatly distrusts Ike, blaming him for Daein's plight, despite never having fought alongside him during the Mad King's War. The Liberation Army The Dawn Brigade unearth a rumor that the son of Mad King Ashnard, Prince Pelleas, is secretly raising a liberation army in Daein's Desert of Death. The Dawn Brigade finds an abandoned fort in the desert where Pelleas is supposedly hiding out, helping the then small Liberation Army defend against the attacking Begnion soldiers. Once the soldiers have retreated from the area, the Dawn Brigade meet up with Prince Pelleas and his assistant, Izuka. Pelleas recognized Micaiah instantly as the Silver-Haired Maiden, and immediately appoints her as the vice-commander of the Daein Liberation Army. At first, Micaiah and Sothe are reluctant to accept the role Pelleas is imposing upon them, but eventually decide to comply. Once Daein is freed from Begnion's rule, Pelleas promotes Micaiah as the supreme commander of Daein's armies. War with the Laguz When the Laguz alliance learns that Begnion has committed the unforgivable crime of killing an innocent Laguz messenger, alongside being responsible for the destruction of Serenes Forest, it then declares war upon said country. King Pelleas then proceeds to order Micaiah to lead Daein's armies into battle - On the side of the Begnion empire. At first, no one could come to an understanding as to why Pelleas has chosen to make such a decision, but it is later revealed that King he had unknowingly signed a Blood pact with the Begnion Senate during his coronation ceremony after Daein's abdication from Begnion's rule. This essentially means that Daein is placed under full control of the Begnion Senate, to which it was ordered to eradicate the Laguz Alliance. Ashera and Yune When the goddess Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber and awakens, she petrifies everyone on the continent of Tellius, including the vast majority of Micaiah and Ike's armies. The only non-petrified people are known as the "Chosen Ones", all of whom have been placed under the protection of Yune, the Goddess of Chaos. Yune intends to undo the petrification imposed upon the afflicted, but is unable to do it herself, as she lacks the power to do so. She then possesses Micaiah's body to explain that the only way to undo the petrification is to travel to the Tower of Guidance and defeat Ashera. During this time, it is revealed that Micaiah is Empress Sanaki's long-lost older sister, and the true apostle of Begnion. After After Ashera falls to the forces of the Chosen Ones, Micaiah will become the 15th Queen Of Daein at her subjects' entreaty, ushering a new era of peace and prosperity after Pelleas. If the automatic A-rank support Micaiah shares with Sothe is retained till the end of the game, she will marry him. Game Data Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Base Stats | Light Mage | Dark |1 |15 |2 |7 |8 |7 |10 |2 |4 |5 |5 |5 | Light - D | Sacrifice Shove | Light Herb Growth Rates |40% |15% |80% |40% |35% |80% |20% |90% Biorhythm Promotional Gains 'Promotion to Light Sage' *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'C Rank'* *'C Rank' *''' Only if said mastery rank is at D or lower. '''Promotion to Light Priestess *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' -- *'Move:' -- *'A Rank'** *'B Rank'*** ** Only if said mastery rank is at B or lower. *** Only if said mastery rank is at C or lower. Overview Micaiah can be said to be a glass cannon, where her high growths in her key stats of Magic, Luck, and Resistance are offset by poor Defense, Speed, and HP. This initially severely hinders her defensive capabilities, and will seldom perform double attacks on opponents, alongside being double attacked by enemies with average or above average speed. Even after gaining enough Speed to avoid double attacks, Micaiah must generally be protected when enemies are near, as her avoid is usually not enough to consistently dodge attacks. Her forced promotion times may also leave her under-leveled, especially when she promotes into a Light Priestess. Micaiah's personal Light Tome, Thani, is very useful, as it deals bonus damage to Paladins and Generals, frequently allowing her to kill them in one shot. Her high Magic makes her useful with Staves, often resulting in her unique Sacrifice skill often being overlooked once she promotes into a Light Sage. However, this skill can still be used to cure status conditions, a plus point in part 1 of the final few chapters, when the boss units are capable of inflicting Silence spells on everyone if Ena is not adjacent to the player's magic users. On the whole, Micaiah may have certain flaws of her own, but can still prove to be a force to be reckoned with if properly trained. Death Quotes Part 1 Prologue Micaiah: Ah... This can't be... Forgive me... Sothe... Edward: M-Micaiah?! No... You can't die! We need you! Hold on! No! Wake up, Micaiah! Part 1 Chapter 1 Micaiah: I'm sorry... I can't... go on... Sothe... Leonardo: Micaiah?! No! You can't die, not in a place like this! Please, listen to me... Micaiah! Part 1 Chapter 3 Micaiah: Everyone... Quick... outside... Sothe... I'm... sor...ry...... Kurth: Micaiah! No! This is my fault! If I had fought, this would never have happened... Part 1 Chapter 7 Micaiah: Ah... I... I can't... Sothe... Save Daein... ...Save... every one... Tormod: H-hey! Hang on! A little wound like this, you'll be up again in... in no time! So... just open your eyes... Part 1 Chapter 8 Micaiah: Forgive me... I dragged...everyone into this... Sothe... Rafiel: Micaiah... Why you? Why? Why? Retreat Quote Battle Conversations Part 3 Chapter 13 vs Ike Ike: Micaiah, we have to talk. This is insane. Micaiah: What's insane about a person fighting for their country? Ike: There's got to be something we can do! Let us help, please! Micaiah: Why would you want to help us, after everything we've done? No, after everything I've done... Ike: We know you don't want this fight. Isn't there any way for us to avoid it? Micaiah: ...No. No, I'm afraid there isn't. Ike: Just talk to me! We can find a way! Micaiah: You don't understand. We can't stop. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it more clearly than that. Ike: Micaiah, I don't want you to die. I don't want all of your soldiers to die. You have to let me help you. Micaiah: Ike... Now I see it. Now it makes sense. Ike: What make sense? Micaiah: Sothe always spoke so highly of you. Now I know the reason. You truly are a good person. It's a shame... Ike: Why is that a shame? Micaiah: Because it makes what I have to do even harder. Please prepare yourself. Let's put an end to this. Ike: As you wish. Good-bye, Micaiah. Micaiah: (The light of life! Shine a ray upon my path and) ...strike my enemy! Epilogue *'Priestess of Dawn Micaiah' (暁の乙女 Akatsuki no otome) Crowned 15th queen of Daein at her subjects' entreaty. Micaiah ushered in a new era of prosperity and peace. *(Pelleas survived) Crowned 15th queen of Daein at prior King Pelleas' entreaty, Micaiah ushered in a new era of prosperity. Fire Emblem: Kakusei As an Enemy Unit |Sage |8 |44 |7 |29+5 |25 |24 |28 |12+2 |19+2 |6 |Concentration Magic Expert Luck Cry |Tome - B Staff - E |Micaiah's Divineflame As a Playable Unit |Dark Mage |12 |26 |2 |13 |12 |11 |14 |7 |11 |5 |Dark Blessing Luck Cry |Tome - C |- Etymology The name Micaiah is a variant of the name Michael, meaning "Who Is Like God?". In Jewish and Christian tradition, Michael the Archangel is the field commander of God's army. In Judeo-Christian tradition there is also a prophet named Micah, also called Micaiah, after whom a book in the Christian Old Testament is named. There was also a prophet late in "1 Kings" named Micaiah. Furthermore, in Chronicles, it is stated that the mother of the second king of Judah, Abijah, was Micaiah. Trivia *Micaiah's artwork design could have been based off of one of Shiida's many artworks from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, particularly that they both have birds featured and have a hand out to catch them. *Micaiah also has the distinction of being one of few playable characters who can be SS ranked in more than one weapon skill: Light and Staff. *On a minor note, Micaiah, a Light Mage/Sage/Priestess, is of the Dark affinity. This is extremely ironic, as her weapon of choice and her title, the Priestess of Dawn, which are associated with Dawn, Day, and Light are offset by the implications her affinity brings, particularly that of darkness and perhaps, by extension, Dusk and Night. *At 90%, Micaiah has the second highest Resistance growth of any playable unit in the series to date, second only to Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi's Karel, who has 100%. Gallery File:Micaiah.jpeg|Micaiah's official art from Radiant Dawn. File:Micaiah's mark.png|Micaiah's brand. File:Micaiahs Sacrifice.png|Micaiah healing a village child. File:Micaiah and Sothe.png|Micaiah meeting Sothe. File:Priestess of dawn.png|Micaiah, as seen in a CG still during an explanation made by Soren. Yuneandmicaiah.png|Micaiah and Yune. Ike and Yune in the final battle.png|Ike and Micaiah, who is possessed by Yune. File:Micaiahbody.png|Micaiah, as a Light Mage. File:Micaiahbody2.png|Micaiah, as a Light Sage. File:Micaiahbody3.png|Micaiah, as a Light Priestess. File:Lightmage.PNG|Micaiah's battle model as a Light Mage. File:Lightsage.PNG|Micaiah's battle model as a Light Sage. File:Shaman.PNG|Micaiah's battle model as a Light Priestess. de:Micaiah Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters